


【铁虫】授翻《Here》

by Bimi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimi/pseuds/Bimi
Summary: 托尼在一个无聊的晚会上发现了一个与周围格格不入的Omega，托尼以为这个Omega是个“sugar baby”并勾引他与之发生关系，谁知这位Omega的真正身份竟是……





	【铁虫】授翻《Here》

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527767) by [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker). 



托尼觉得这个活动肯定会让今晚变得非常无聊，直到他看到一个漂亮的小Omega。他站在角落里，看上去有点不知所措。

在一个充满了一群自信和经验丰富的派对狂的房间里，这个Omega看起来有点不太合群。所以他才会引起托尼的注意。

每个人似乎都忽略了他，这让托尼感到困惑，就在他耸耸肩之前。托尼一直对这类事情很有眼光，有些表面看上去平平无奇的东西，实际上是被蒙了碳灰的金子。

托尼在这个Omega身上有这种预感，所以他行动了。

“你看起来有点迷茫，”托尼说，他走到Omega的旁边。

吃惊的巧克力色眼睛看向他，托尼倒吸了一口气。

离近点看，Omega比从远处看起来更吸引人。几缕棕色的发丝从额前垂下，遮住了一点Omega的眼睛。发丝不是完全卷曲那种，而是有着温顺弧度的波浪。不过它现在看起来有点凌乱，托尼的手指忍不住想把它们拢顺拨正。

但他没有。

托尼意识到，这个Omega很年轻，或者至少比他以前的任何一任都年轻。他的年纪甚至可以做这个男孩的父亲…

托尼犹豫了一会儿，想知道这个年轻的Omega是否成年了。托尼有自己的底线。

Omega不经意地咬了咬他的嘴唇，粉粉的，闪着诱人的光泽。托尼的眼睛彻底移不开了，男孩被他看得不好意思，闪躲着眼神看向一边。

“一点点…”Omega承认，然后他带着羞涩的微笑与托尼的眼睛对视。“今晚是我的第一次…”

这激起了托尼的兴趣，脑海中潜在的肮脏思想一瞬间涌现出来。他靠得更近点，闻到了Omega身上古龙水的香味。这有点微妙，增强了男孩自身独特的气味。

“啊，新环境不适应，”托尼摆出一副恍然大悟的表情。“那你想出去吗？去透透气？我知道，在这里是挺让人不自在的。”

托尼给了Omega一个迷人的微笑，试图打消他的不安。似乎没有Omega能逃过托尼的魅力攻击，彼得给了托尼一个呆呆的微笑，点点头。

Omega转身走向通往楼顶露台的门，托尼跟在他身后，两人的影子安静地移动着。

外面的空气很冷，风甚至有点大，不过这是意料之中的。他们现在正处于这座城市最高的大厦的顶楼上，地面上零散地摆着一些沙发，空荡荡的没有其他人。夜晚城市的灯光璀璨耀人，景色令人叹为观止，但显然不值得在寒冷的天气上来吹风欣赏。他们是唯一的观众。

托尼笑了，这更合他意了，没有其他人的干扰，他就能更“亲密”地了解眼前这个迷人的小Omega了。

“我叫彼得…”Omega告诉他。

他走到围满整个露台的栏杆旁边后，才紧张羞涩地抬眼看了看托尼。

“托尼·斯塔克，”Alpha说，“但你已经知道了，不是吗，亲爱的？”

他的亲昵使彼得的脸泛起一片红晕，彼得没有否认。

“大家都知道你是谁，斯塔克…先生”彼得含糊其辞地咕哝着。

托尼走得更近了，但他并没有像他想要的那样向Omega施压，而是站在他的身边。他们的手轻轻地贴在一起，彼得没有退开，这下托尼更放心了。

“那么，嗯…第一次，对吧？”托尼笑了。“到目前为止，你觉得怎么样？希望不会太无聊吧？”

“是的，直到你来了……”彼得喃喃地说，他的句子的尾音不确定地低了下来。

他在入场时似乎有点紧张，不知所措，但托尼觉得这很可爱。

“你和谁一起来的吗？”托尼漫不经心地问。

他想知道他是否有竞争对手。他无法想象会有人不想要这个Omega，但是在这个纽约高级阶级的海洋中，彼得一直是孤身一人。这让托尼很困惑。

“算是吧，”彼得说，有点犹豫，不敢透露。

托尼明白了。他能清晰地读懂彼得的信息素，他们之间有着不可否认的吸引力，而Omega似乎不想让托尼认为他是有主的。也许他不想撒谎。这些都是好兆头，因为托尼不太喜欢骗子。

所以他确实有竞争对手。托尼没意见。他知道他比带Omega来派对的人要好得多。他只需要让彼得也意识到这一点。

“嗯…”托尼假装认为。“那你的约会对象太糟糕了，把你扔在鲨鱼群那里。太可怕了，真的。”

“约会？哦，恩……是啊，”彼得紧张地笑道，“我是说…没关系，我想。我从中得到了一些东西，所以这不是很糟糕的…”

托尼对此不屑一顾。彼得是被包养的吗？有了这种可能性，托尼微妙地看了一下Omega。

彼得看上去很有这个可能。这个男孩穿得很好，一身昂贵的定制西装，被擦得亮晶晶的高级皮鞋，手指纤细细致，指甲修整圆润，他被照顾得很好。

还有…托尼知道无论彼得的“爸爸”是谁，他都能做得更好。现在引诱Omega或许……

“说真的，嗯…不管他们给你什么，”托尼说，“对你来说，都还不够。尤其是他们甚至不是来这里享受的。”

Omega又开始害羞了。他似乎不敢看托尼的眼睛，但他确实更靠近了。也许他只是在汲取托尼身上的温暖或者他在找别的东西。托尼就是这么认为的。

托尼抓住机会搂住了Omega，彼得完全被禁锢在他的手臂下。像这样紧紧地抱在一起，他的气味正在渗入托尼的肺里。

“怎么样，嗯？抛开你的约会，让“爸爸”今晚照顾你吧？”托尼用极具磁性的嗓音低声说着，他的呼吸洒在彼得耳边，引起Omega一阵颤栗。

“我想我喜欢那个…”彼得承认。

“很好！”托尼说。

他伸手捏住Omega可爱的小下巴，把彼得的脸转向他。托尼低头看着彼得那双可爱的巧克力色的大眼睛，时刻留意着是否有任何要拒绝的迹象。

相反，所有的迹象都是积极的。彼得的眼睛在昏暗的光线中闪烁，黑色的睫毛在期待中颤动。他那湿润的粉红色的嘴唇，在等待托尼进攻的时候，发出了一股颤抖的气息。

托尼忍不住了，他想在彼得身上要得更多。

托尼甜蜜地吻了他一下，脸微微侧着，这样当他们吻在一起的时候，他们的鼻子就不会相撞了。托尼没有拉开两人的距离，反而贴得更紧了，手臂紧紧搂在彼得纤细的腰上。

意识到男孩有些缺氧，托尼不舍地松开了他抚在男孩脸颊的手，稍微拉开了点两人的距离。  
看着男孩朦胧湿润的眼神，微张着喘气的唇，托尼不由地把没反应过来的男孩拉得更近了，低头第二次吻上他，舔舐着他柔软的唇畔，舌头灵活地滑进彼得嘴里，勾着他不知所措的小舌吮吸。第二个吻又变成了第三个吻，愈演愈烈，他们都感觉到对对方的饥渴在上升。

他们紧紧地抱在一起，彼得的下腹紧贴着托尼的，他能感觉到托尼的硬挺抵住了他的大腿。

Omega甜美的味道在空气中萦绕着，当托尼的手滑向彼得的臀部并挤压它们时，他能摸到彼得穿在西装裤下面的内衣的花边，再深入点，他甚至能感觉到臀缝中被浸透的湿意。

托尼带着戏谑的眼神看着彼得。

彼得的脸颊涨得通红，即使在昏暗的光线下，脸上的红晕也是清晰可见的，托尼是如此的自鸣得意。彼得的嘴唇丰满湿润，眼睛睁得大大的，用眼神恳求着。

“我们能不能…啊……”当托尼贴近他脖子上的腺体，并用牙齿咬下去的时候，彼得不由自主地呻吟了一声。他顺从地把头歪向一边，双手紧握着托尼宽阔的肩膀。

一阵刺耳的呼气，然后彼得又想说话了。

“带我回家，”Omega几乎恳求道。“我们去一个…的地方吧，嗯？求你了……”

托尼压得更近了。他的下体和彼得的一样硬，但托尼不想离开，他的硬挺等不及去别的地方了。

他把手滑到Omega的下腹，用手掌包住彼得两腿之间那坚硬的小东西。在彼得的勃起处，他能感觉到一小块湿意，因为Omega的前列腺液从昂贵的布料里渗了出来。

“我们先别紧张，好吗？”托尼建议。

他在彼得漂亮的脖子上又舔了舔，吮吸着细嫩的皮肤。彼得颤抖着，轻轻地呜咽着，呻吟声回荡在托尼耳边，令他更兴奋了。

托尼知道Omega不会拒绝他，尤其是当他如此热切地依附于alpha时。

“那要…怎样？”彼得低声问。

如果他的声音是忧虑的或不确定的话，托尼就会停下来。托尼会把彼得带出这个地方，带他到床上去再好好疼爱他。但是彼得装得很好，他的眼睛热切地发光，他的臀部轻轻地磨蹭着alpha。

他在挑逗托尼！他想要这个，即使他是个害羞的男孩。

托尼读得很清楚，正因为如此，他知道他接下来提出的要求会让这个男孩更兴奋。

“转身…”托尼低垂下眼睛，眼神逐渐变暗着，他也一样饿。

“这样吗…“彼得转过身，臀部贴着托尼的下腹，气喘吁吁地问。

正如托尼所期望的。这一要求让他们两人的欲望火上浇油，迫切地想跟对方融为一体。

托尼没有回答，只是拉开自己和彼得之间的距离，这样他才能让彼得就位。当托尼独自一人注视着他的时候，彼得转过头来，这座城市璀璨耀眼的景色衬在他的身后，令托尼移不开眼睛。彼得也没有躲避托尼充满占有欲的眼神，他直视着他，身体里涌现的兴奋令他的四肢轻轻的颤抖，他控制不了。

托尼的两只胳膊穿过彼得腋下围绕在他的腰两侧，有条不絮地解开彼得裤子的纽扣，拉下拉链把它们推到膝盖处，以便他能更好地抚摸彼得正硬到有点疼痛的部位。彼得双手撑着栏杆，两只脚颤抖地分开，这样就会更方便后面要进行的事。

彼得的内衣是一些浅色的设计，带着一些碎碎的花边贴在他丰满圆翘的屁股上。他湿透了，爱液沿着缝隙流向大腿。托尼的手指深深地陷进了彼得的屁股里，用大拇指把它们分开。

昏暗的灯光使托尼失去了欣赏彼得漂亮小穴的机会，但托尼能闻到这个男孩的信息素因为他的撩拨而更加浓烈地散在空气中，甚至比他第一次闻到时的更令人陶醉。

“你湿透了，宝贝，”托尼调笑着，用一根手指磨着彼得后穴湿漉漉的边缘。他将手指挤进去，感受到了彼得内壁的灼热。

男孩的胸膛向前挺起，臀部向后轻推，想感受更多托尼的手指带来的快感。

“只为你，爸爸…”

彼得的呼吸低语使托尼的勃起疼痛，因为它还被困在他自己的裤子里。

托尼揉着那个小洞，测试它有多紧和是否准备好。有了前戏，这个男孩的后穴正疯狂地滴着水，托尼又加了根手指进去开拓着。

彼得的后穴很紧，但很渴望，他的内壁收缩蠕动着，感觉就像他的洞在吮吸托尼的手指，所有的湿热蠕动都在暗示着它需要更大的东西来填满它。彼得已经准备好了，从他试图用手捂住的难耐的呻吟来判断，他几乎是迫不及待的。

“Fuck…我要进到你里面填满你！”托尼在他耳边喘着粗气，迫不及待地解开腰带，把裤子和内衣都拉下来，这样他的勃起就自由了。它已经很硬了，头部涨得通红。

“该死的…”托尼咆哮着，一丝理性侵入他的脑海。

年长的男人意识到，除了他们多么想做爱之外，他们对彼此一无所知。尽管每一种本能都在催促着托尼往里面挤，但他想他们应该使用保护措施。他咆哮着，摸索着寻找口袋里的避孕套。他已经很久没有这样的需要了，但是托尼总是有准备的。

彼得转过头来，眼睛盯着托尼手里的那块锡纸。

“真希望你能不带套操我…”彼得失落地说，语气听起来可怜兮兮的，好像托尼在做一件罪大恶极的事。

“哦，亲爱的，”托尼呻吟着，一边用手握住他的硬挺，一边用牙齿撕开箔纸包装。他的勃起是同意的，它在不耐烦地抽搐着。

知道彼得想这样做，托尼很兴奋，他很想把避孕套扔到大楼下面。但是如果直接进入Omega那个温暖潮湿的洞里会让托尼停不下来，他怕自己无法克制标记彼得。

他们之间的标记应该是值得记念的，应该在一个更浪漫美好的环境下进行。

这么想着，托尼就更加坚定自己的意志。铝箔在打开时起皱了，乳胶被他的体温焐得温暖湿热。他没那么小心，只要把那该死的东西套在他的硬鸡巴上就行了。彼得的眼睛盯着他就像在催促他快点进来。

托尼有点后悔没带彼得离开这里，回到他的住处去，这样他们就不用这么匆忙，他们可以在床上疯狂地做爱，直到彼得被干晕过去，他们会有整个周末的时间好好温存。

托尼不在乎他要花多少钱在这个Omega身上，不管花费多少，托尼都知道他负担得起。只要彼得愿意跟他在一起，天知道无论他要什么，托尼都会给他。

托尼从来没有对哪个人有过如此强烈的占有欲，他甚至还没把他的老二弄湿，他就已经对彼得有了这样的想法。

不过这似乎不错？

alpha沾了一些彼得的液体上下套弄了一下他的勃起，以增加更多的润滑，这样会进入地更容易一些。他湿滑的硬挺即使在微弱的光线下也闪着光，乳胶套紧紧地裹着它。

托尼扶着勃起的头部贴在彼得收缩着的后穴上，在挤进去之前深吸一口气。

托尼勃起的头轻易地滑了进去，紧致的内壁令他发出了一声低沉而沙哑的呻吟。alpha在他最初的冲刺中只进到了四分之一，即使做好准备还是太紧了。彼得的后穴好像是专门生来让托尼去开拓征服的，这让托尼更加渴望。他把臀部推得更近，这样他就能进得更深。

被托尼缓慢地进入，彼得不由自主地仰头喘息着。他能感觉到托尼的硬挺的轮廓，内壁被慢慢地撑开，敏感肉穴的褶皱被一寸寸地抚平，这种感知让他高声呻吟，发出一种令人窒息的声音。他的手紧抓着栏杆，指关节因用力而范出白色。

“啊…嗯……“彼得呻吟着，痛苦和快乐交织在一起。

他的臀部试图向前抽离，想悄悄地脱离托尼的硬挺。但alpha握紧了他的腰，不让他移动。Omega呜咽着，尝试着在托尼的怀抱里放松自己。

“太大了…操…”托尼听到彼得咕哝着。

听到这令人窒息的音调，它的气喘吁吁使alpha感到满意。托尼高兴地叹了口气，因为他越来越多地埋在彼得的后穴里。

“不过感觉很好，不是吗？”托尼喃喃自语，带着戏谑的语气。他非常想靠在彼得的背上，亲吻他的脖子，在上面留下一个又一个漂亮的，湿漉漉的吻痕。

“嗯…”彼得喘着气，头低垂着。他发出一声轻柔的、难耐的呻吟，想要得更多。

彼得身体的颤抖变得更加明显，但他并没有试图挣脱托尼的禁锢。这个可怜的男孩只是想适应托尼的尺寸，而alpha还在一路下沉。

托尼喜欢彼得反应这么强烈，他能感觉到Omega的每一个颤抖，每一次后穴收缩时内壁对他的鸡巴的挤压。当男孩呻吟的时候，托尼的耳朵捕捉到了每一个性感的声音。他想要更多，他的身体渴望它，alpha毫不收敛地释放着信息素，与Omega的在空气中缠绕着，互相融合在一起。

彼得也想要更多。所以托尼毫不吝啬地给他。

他把臀部猛地向前用力一推，硬挺深深地撞进彼得的身体里，然后又向后退出一些，在小穴还没收拢的时候又一次重重挺进，享受着紧致内穴带来的快感。

“啊…嗯…斯塔克…先生，太…深了……呜”  
彼得的身体随着托尼的撞击向前移动着，小穴被撑满的快感一波又一波地从脊椎后涌向全身，双眼被刺激地蒙上泪水，模糊了眼前的景色。微张的唇喘出的气息化成白雾，随风散在空气中。

他们现在正冒着会被人看到的风险疯狂地做着爱，正是这个认知让两人更加兴奋。

突然，托尼在眼尾处看到有人影在闪动，有脚步声在接近。很快，那些脚步声又远离他们，可能是发现他们了。

他撞上的Omega还没注意到，尽管托尼确信在这个时刻一定会有新的流言蜚语在传播。在他们身后的某个地方，有声音在低声谈论托尼·斯塔克在明目张胆地干Omega，他们会说他又回到原来的生活方式了。

托尼一点都不在乎。彼得的后穴太热，太紧了，他停不下来。他一次又一次的把他的硬挺深埋在彼得的身体里，享受着这种极致的快感。

彼得的身体颤抖着，托尼的臀部每一次有力的挺动，都会让两具火热的身体在相撞时发出响亮的啪啪声。

托尼变换着角度操弄着彼得的后穴，当他发现他磨过内壁的某一点时，彼得发出了一声高昂的呻吟。托尼知道他找到了那个甜蜜的地方，那个会让彼得兴奋得脚趾卷曲并且高潮的地方。

托尼连续冲着那点摩擦，他喜欢得到彼得的每一个痉挛作为回报。彼得的内壁用力地收缩着，他想用这种方式让托尼得到更多快感，他想让托尼填满他。

托尼进出的速度越来越快，他顶进彼得的生殖腔，戳弄着腔口处的软肉，引得彼得仰头大声呻吟。彼得从没试过这种感觉，强烈的快感刺激着他在眼眶周围积聚的泪水顺着脸颊留下。

托尼伸手转过彼得的脸与他激烈地深吻着，他尝到了彼得的泪水的咸味，然后在他们纠缠的舌头上化开，逐渐被彼得的甜美取代。

托尼放开彼得的唇，转而吸吮着他后颈的皮肤，下身依然有节奏地挺进。他从彼得越来越激烈的收缩里可以感知到，彼得快高潮了，他也快了。

托尼在生殖腔里快速地抽插着，突然他的勃起感到更热了，甚至能感受到彼得的里面是多么的湿滑。快感被放大，托尼意识到可能是避孕套破了，没有别的解释了。

他的手指压紧了彼得的臀部，但他停不下来。身体追逐快感的本能令他不停地进进出出，当他快要成结的时候，他把Omega拉起来，这样他就可以站着而不是弯下腰来。

“Fuck…fuck…”托尼低声咒骂着，“该死的避孕套…破了，宝贝。”

他知道Omega听到了他的话，因为彼得的呻吟似乎更大了。

“啊…啊…这可……不太好…是吧…”彼得虽然这样喘息着说，但他的臀部却没有停止移动。

“我要拔出来，”托尼准备退出彼得的生殖腔，但是彼得用一只胳膊搂住了托尼的脖子，拉着那个年长的男人，送上一个又热又湿的吻。

“别停，”Omega恳求道，“别停下来，斯塔克…先生，拜托，想感受一下吗…想要你的东西洒在在我里面，填满…我。”

“噢…fuck！”托尼凑近他的耳朵，“想让我的东西来填满你吗？”

“是的！啊…请…我想要它，”男孩喘着气说，“想要你的东西填满我…满到它们顺着…我的腿往下滴……”

“太他妈淘气了，”托尼咆哮道，“我会把它给你的…他妈的会把爸爸的东西装满你的…”

“啊-啊！请给我…我要它…”彼得一只手抓着栏杆，另一只手抓着托尼紧压在他胯骨上的手。  
当他呜咽的时候，他的头向后仰着，呼吸越来越急速。

“我知道你想要，宝贝，”托尼说，“我知道你需要我给你这个可爱的男孩做…嗯.…我会把你锁紧的，宝贝…确保你得到每一滴…”

在托尼快速操他的时候彼得还在乞求。他们都很接近…快高潮了。

彼得的勃起抽搐着，一些液体已经从顶部的小孔流了出来，滴在昂贵的裤子上，留下斑斑痕迹。

“我会给你一些不错的奶油，”托尼保证，“会让你吃饱的，你会被…弄晕的…然后我们要回到…派对里面，你会像之前一样微笑，好像什么都没发生，但我们都会知道，嗯？我的种子会在你体内发芽，你会怀上我的宝宝……”

当托尼说完最后一个单词的发音时，他们谁也坚持不下去了。

托尼在彼得的生殖腔里迅速成结，大量的热液射进彼得的生殖腔里，刺激着彼得也到达高潮射了出来，一部分液体滴在了地上，还有一些粘在了栏杆上。

托尼抱着彼得享受着高潮的余温，激烈的运动让两人都气喘吁吁。他想起彼得看他拿出避孕套时脸上的表情，彼得当时不想要，现在…看起来他们俩都得到了他们想要的。

托尼埋在彼得身体里的结开始慢慢消退，彼得靠在他怀里轻闭着眼睛，脸上的泪水已被风干成泪痕，胸膛因过快的呼吸而上下起伏着。

“派对结束后…你和我一起回家吧，”托尼在彼得耳边呢喃着，“我已经标记你了…你是我的，宝贝。”

当结彻底消失后，托尼把他的阴茎拔出来时，它证实了托尼猜想的事情——避孕套不仅破了，还在他们做爱的过程中，整个长度都被推回到了托尼的阴茎底部。每一滴精液都被深深地埋在了它所属的地方。

彼得在托尼退出的时候轻柔地呻吟了一声，后穴里的精液随着托尼的抽离而大量涌出，顺着他的大腿缓缓流下。

两人简单地收拾了一下又回到晚会中去。

回到晚会的两人各自分开了，但他们几乎不能把目光从对方身上移开。托尼发现他的目光被彼得紧紧地吸引住，他想起了他在彼得耳边低声说的话。

只有当晚会的主人接近他时，托尼才不得不假装关心除彼得以外的任何事。

理查德·帕克是斯塔克家族的老朋友，他是托尼最具创新精神的研究人员之一，正是因为这个原因，托尼才没有拒绝这个晚会邀请。

他们聊了几分钟，然后理查德领他到房间的另一边。

理查德对他说：“我知道你对实习生不太感兴趣，但我觉得我的儿子会很适合的。”

啊，理查德确实有个儿子，好像刚刚成年了。如果他像他爸爸一样，他很可能也是个聪明的孩子，那对托尼来说也是一笔宝贵的财富。

托尼意识到他们旁边有一小群人，其中一人是…他基本上记住了那个人的背，它的形状和外观。就在30分钟前它还被压在他的胸前。

“彼得，过来，”理查德喊道，“我想把你介绍给斯塔克先生。”

这个名字证实了这一点，托尼意识到他犯了一个错误。彼得不是一个被人包养的男孩，他不是托尼在看到他独自站在那里时所想的那样！

男孩转过身来，托尼的心跳了跳。彼得羞怯地朝他微笑，脸红了，他抬手把脸颊旁乱七八糟的卷发塞到耳朵后面。

“爸爸，”Omega热情地问候。

END


End file.
